Welcome Kurt and the Warblers
by Imjustrach
Summary: A few little moments between Kurt and our Warblers! Kurt/David Kurt/Wes Kurt/Jeff Kurt/Baline Kurt/other warblers. Rated for sweet boy kisses!
1. Kurt and David

"Kurtttt..."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" when will he understand that it takes time to look this good?

I walk out of the bathroom, glancing at the clock, I only took 45 minutes, he does know that, that is a record right?

"Someone's grumpy today" I look over at David to see him sat on his bad pouting.

"I'm not grumpy, I just don't want to miss our dinner reservations...again"

"Hey! The first time we missed them wasn't my fault, was it Mr workaholic?"

He saunters over to me, he pouting lip retreating as a smile appears.

"You look beautiful"

I reply to the complement with a sweet, chaste kiss, okay he's perfection, and he's mine even after 3 years, he still mine. And, I only have to share him with Wes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays, I class that as progress!


	2. Kurt and Wes

The sun rises over the New York skyline, taking in all natural beauty before it roars to life. Sun glistening through the slight slits in the blinds making lines appear on the two bodies tangled together on a King size bed. Kurt turns over to gaze at Wes, taking in all his features when he is at his most relaxed, sleeping. Some things will never change!

His eyes, his chiselled face and his dominant jaw line. The years have been very kind to him, not a grey hair in sight and barely a wrinkle to his name. Also a smile that can make men and women fall at his feet...okay so he's gorgeous. Kurt just stares at him, until his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning Mr Hummel-Carmichael" Wes says, his million dollar smile gracing his face even this early in the morning.

"Good morning, O'lovely husband of mine" Kurt replies with a slight laugh as he snuggles further into Wes's embrace. They just lay their in the silence, just enjoying their other half's company, relishing in the fact that neither of them needed to be at work for a while. Their apartment stays still until the sun reaches its peak, signalling the start of another New York day.


	3. Kurt and Jeff

"Thank you, meeting adjourned" Wes shouting banging his beloved gavel to assert his authority.

He's looking at me again, the tall blonde one with the blue eyes, Jeff I think his name is. He's been looking at me a lot lately, I wonder why?

"H-hey Kurt" Jeff says as he walks over to me.

"Hey, Jeff right?"

"Y-Yeah, ermm...l-look I ermm..." he stutters as he fidgets with his tie.

"Deep breath, then talk" he looks at me funny but does as I say and gives me a giant smile that is insanely cute I must say.

"Errmm look Kurt, ermm...__" He looks so scared, he turns white and looks like he is about to run out of the room. I mean its not as if I like anyone else and Jeff is really, really, really cute and an amazing singer.

"Pick me up at 8 tomorrow?" I reply with a smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to...what?...I mean yeah! Tomorrow at 8, yeah!" He looks so adorable, its insane! Hey, maybe this might turn into something more, who knows?


	4. Kurt, Jeff and MnMs

"Peanut Butter MnM's!" Shouted Jeff as he skidded into the supermarket, Kurt in tow.

"How can you eat….that"

"What? Kurt these are the best thing since video games!" he said, grabbing 3 packets of the shelf before turning to a rather 'annoyed' Kurt "I mean my wonderful Boyfriend who loves me enough to put up with me eating them, actually my handsome boyfriend is better than all of them things…. I love you?"

"You're such a dork Jeff" Kurt said smiling and slightly pushing his shoulder.

"No need to flirt you already have me!" Jeff shouted, dodging Kurt's fist as it came towards him yet still clinging onto his MnM'S. It only took one look at Kurt's pouty face to cave, "Come on I'll get you the latest vogue my treat" Jeff turned back around to find Kurt gone.

"Wha- Kurt?"

"What are you waiting for Jeffery?" Shouted Kurt who was already at the end of the Isle on his way to the magazine rack. Jeff just followed; he knew not to get in the way of Kurt and Vogue.

"My boy….my strange but wonderful boy"

"Did you say something Jeff?"

"Nope, now come on the Harry Potter marathon starts soon, to the cash register!" Jeff shouted before taking Kurt's magazine out of his hands and running to the front of the store.

"My strange boy strikes again" muttered Kurt before following his blonde energy ball.


	5. NYADA

Kurt looked down at the big brown envelope he had in his hands, heavy with a NYADA logo embedded into the top right corner. He genuinely didn't know whether to open in it or not, in all honesty he probably wouldn't have it wasn't for Blaine staring at it as much as he was.

"Are you going to open it then?" he asked from his position on Kurt's bed, his head cocking slightly to the side eyes going slightly wider as the envelope came closer to him.

"Do I have to?" Kurt replied sitting down next to him, all the while fiddling with edge of the envelope.

"You are going to have to soon"

"But what if I haven't got in, what if I have to stay in Lima for the rest of my life working for my dad Blaine! I mean yes I would be with you for longer but in a year's time you are going to be off good knows where and I'll be stuck here an-"

"Hold up" Blaine said moving himself so he was sat crossed legged in front of Kurt "who ever said you hadn't got in? The only way you are going to know, is if you open it" With a deep breath Kurt ripped open the letter and began reading. "So what day do you move to NY?"

"I don't"

"Of course you do how can you go to Uni-ohh, ohh god Kurt, baby I'm so sor-"

"Don't Blaine"

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologise, I should never had got my hopes up"

"Yes you should Kurt, you are amazing this has to be a mistake I mean-"

"Blaine?"Blaine was took out of his internal rant by Kurt crying in front of him "Can I have a hug?" Kurt looked at him eyes red, puppy eyed, runny nose and a pout, how could Blaine say no? So they sat like that for what could have been hours, neither of them cared, when one of them was upset so was the other that's the way it worked. They would figure something out they always did, that's what they specialised in they were Kurt and Blaine and nothing not even a set back as big as this was going to change that. "Blaine?" Blaine tilted his head to face Kurt full on "Stay with me tonight?" Blaine simply replied with a sweet tender kiss, as if he even had to ask.


End file.
